A Mi Manera
by miguel.puentedejesus
Summary: Elsa piensa que Anna nunca la amo, sin saber que Anna la ama tanto que hará siempre lo mejor para ella. Elsanna. AU.


Bueno, Aquí estamos otra vez.

Ni Frozen, ni nada en si me pertenece, yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo Único. A Mí Manera.

Elsa no podía estar más feliz, después de años de lucha, por fin lograron que las personas del mismo sexo pudieran casarse. Fueron años de resistencia civil, para que tuvieran el mismo derecho que los heterosexuales.

Llevaba diez años de relación con Anna. La conocía desde la universidad, ella estudiaba derecho, mientras que Elsa ciencias políticas. No hay que decir que han tenido días malos, pero sin duda siempre logran sacar a flote el amor que se profesan, cada noche desde que la conoce agradece, a nadie en especial, por haberla coincidido .

Quería que la boda fuera perfecta, pero en su interior, sabía que solo con llegar con ella al altar, sería más de lo que podía pedir.

Cuando era niña nunca entendió, por qué en las películas, se emocionaban tanto por las bodas, antes de conocerla nunca se vio a si misma anhelando casarse, quería terminar una carrera universitaria, tener un buen oficio. Llegar a ser igual que su padre, alguien importante. Pero su perspectiva cambio cuando por los pasillos de la facultad, vio ese cabello cobrizo, con los ojos más hermosos que había visto. Empezó con un simple "Hola", y un tartamudeo incesante.

Y estaba ahí, en el departamento que compartían desde hace poco más de seis años, tenían planeado comprar una casa, pero no sé decidían por cual. Estaba viendo un catálogo de centros de mesa, esperaba a Anna para que ella le dijera cual era su preferido, aunque tenía una idea de cuál sería el que quería, ver en sus ojos que ella tenía el mismo anhelo por que llegara el gran día, la hacia estremecer. Anna estaba tarde, estaba a punto de llamar a su teléfono celular, cuando escucho el pasador de la puerta abrir, solo fueron segundos para saber que algo no estaba bien, su instinto le decía que tenía que preparse para el golpe que recibiría, se sentía igual que el congreso les negaba la petición para hacer valer su derecho. Anna termino de entrar a su hogar, pero no la veía a ella, parecía perdida en su propio mundo, arrastraba los pies como si llevará a cuestas el peso del mundo. Elsa quiso acercarse para hacer lo que sea necesario para que su Anna no estuviera así, solo logro dar unos pasos antes que la mano de Anna la detuviera.

-Anna, ¿Que pasa?. - apenas si reconoció su propia voz, sonaba tan lamentable que por un momento dudo que fuera suya.

Escuchó como dió un gran suspiro antes de confrontar su mirada. - Elsa ya no puedo seguir con esto.-

-¿Q-Que?.- apenas hoy en la mañana estaban hablando sobre los detalles de la boda, y en este mismo momento no sabía que ni que pensar.

-Elsa, eres una gran mujer, pero...- Anna parecía que estaba sacando valor del suelo, puesto es donde estaba su mirada. - No te amo, lo siento.-

-NO! NO ME DIGAS LO SIENTO! - no sabía porque estaba pasando esto, durante un segundo se permitió pensar que era un sueño, pero al sentir como el aire le faltaba, supo que no era el caso. - DIME QUE CARAJOS PASO!

-Nada paso, solo es que no te amo. - dijo viéndola a los ojos para que no pensara que mentía. - Pensé que si, pero no me puedo mentir a mi misma. Adiós Elsa, procura ser feliz, enserio lo siento.

Y así como llegó se fue, solo logro reaccionar al escuchar nuevamente la puerta, por segundos deseo que fuera Anna, su Anna, que le dijera que era mentira, que solo era una jodida broma. Pero sus ilusiones se derrumbaron al ver a su amigo Kristoff entrar a toda prisa al departamento, y tomarla en brazos para llevarla con sus padres.

No podía parar de llorar, de rogar antes de dormir que al despertar viera a su lado a Anna, ver su cabellera cobriza, escuchar su risa. Era tan jodido, rogaba poder odiarla, así sería más fácil, rogaba poder arrancar todo lo que tenía que ver con ella. Pero no podía, simplemente no podía.

Escuchó a Kristoff y Mérida tras la puerta de su dormitorio, no había salido de su habitación durante dos meses, solo se bañaba de ves en cuando, y comía solo cuando su madre la obligaba a ello. No escucho nada de lo que dijieron. En realidad poco le importaba, solo escuchó cuando se fueron, para ella mejor, ya lo había pensado, iría al cuarto de sus padres, sabia donde guardaban las pastillas para dormir, tomando las suficientes ya no tendría que estar pensando en Anna.

Salió de su habitación, asiendo el menor ruido posible, se alertó cuando escucho a su madre gritar. Era egoísta, quería verla una última vez, así que bajo las escaleras, y con sigilo se acercó a la sala de estar donde estaban reunidos sus padres y sus dos amigos.

\- ESA HIJA DE PUTA! - Elsa se sorprendió un poco al escuchar a su madre hablar así, en su vida la había escuchado maldecir.

-Señora, cálmese le puede hacer daño. - escuchó decir a Kristoff.

-¿¡COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME?!.- Gruñó de vuelta Iduna. - ¿¡NO LA VISTE!? ¡ESA DESGRACIADA LASTIMO A MI HIJA!

Vio como Mérida negó con la cabeza, y dijo como en un susurro. - Si usted supiera.

Eso despertó las sospechas de Elsa, Mérida y Anna, no se llevaban bien, apenas y se soportan la una a la otra, entonces ¿Por qué la defendía?.

-¿Que es lo que no sabemos?.

Los cuatro se sorprendieron, no la vieron llegar. Y de inmediato vio como Mérida y Kristoff se pusieron nerviosos.

-Elsa qué bueno que decidiste salir. - dijo Mérida con mucho más alegría de la que esperaba, rozando en lo poco creíble.

-Merida, ¿Que es lo que no sabemos?

Mérida bajo la mirada, negándose a confrontar la mirada de Elsa. De inmediato volteó a ver a Kristoff.

-No necesitás saber nada más de esa puta. - fue lo que escucho decir a su madre.

Su padre en cambio tenía un semblante serio, como si en su cabeza debatiera consigo mismo.

-¿Papá?.

Escuchó como suspiro. - Elsa, ¿Crees que Anna te haría daño a propósito?

-¿Que?

-¿La Anna que conoces te haría daño?

Y como si fuera una película. Empezó a recordar todo lo vivido con ella, los bellos momentos, la primera vez que se amaron, la primera vez que la vio llorar, la vez que le contó sobre la muerte de sus padres, la vez que la vio derrumbarse entre sus brazos, cuando se graduaron, cuando le pidió que compartieran la vida juntas, y por último, la promesa que vino el día que le entrego el anillo, "Siempre haré lo que es mejor para ti".

-No.

Vio como su padre sonrió, pero era una sonrisa triste.

-Anna... Esta...

Y ahí estaba Elsa, en un centro recidencial de condominios, era agradable a la vista. Apenas unos cuantos niños a los alrededores.

Se dirigió a la dirección que le había dicho Kristoff, tenía el corazón en la mano.

Toco la puerta tres veces, y escucho ruido del otro lado de la puerta. Y ahí estaba, Anna, quería creer que estaba tal como la recordada, pero no era el caso, se veía sumamente cansada. Y la mirada en su rostro, era una mezcla entre una terrible tristeza y una enferma felicidad. Apenas y vio como una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por su rostro, u antes que pudiera contener sus sentimientos, le dió una bofetada tan fuerte que vio como su rostro dió media vuelta tornándose carmesí.

"Anna... Esta.. - Su padre dió otro suspiro. - Anna está muriendo, no tiene mucho tiempo. Ella pensó que sería mejor morir sola."

-Te das cuenta que golpeaste a una moribunda.

Y Elsa rompió a llorar y abrazo a Anna con todas sus fuerzas. No sabía cómo sentirse, estaba enojada, aliviada, Anna la amaba, frustrada. Estaba a un paso de un colapso, cuando sintió lágrimas en su pecho.

-Lo siento, Lo siento, de verdad lo siento. - escucho los sollozos de Anna contra su pecho. - Pensé que era lo mejor. Por... favor...

No hacía falta que terminara de decir lo que quería, la conocía, tenía miedo, estaba asustada, y tenía terror de morir sola.

Como pudo la dirigió hacia adentro del departamento. Con un vistazo vio que ella estaba apenas viviendo. Pastillas para el dolor por todos lados.

La guío a la habitación, y la recostó en la cama, acostándose junto a ella. Y la abrazo, negándose a separarse de ella.

En la quietud del amanecer sintió como Anna se movía debajo suyo.

Abrió con pesar los ojos, y la vio, tenía la mirada perdida, y parecía que solo estaba tratando de enfocarse en ella.

-Eres hermosa. - escuchó decir. - Es una hermosa noche ¿Verdad?

Elsa volteó hacia la ventana donde se filtraban los rayos del sol, y sintió un profundo pesar en el pecho apenas y pudo hacer salir a su voz.

-Si mi amor, es una hermosa noche.

-Te puedes quedar conmigo está noche, tengo mucho sueño.

-Esta y la siguiente mi amor, pero duerme, cuando despiertes todo estará mejor.

-Te amo mucho mi amor.

-Yo también te amo mucho.

-Buenas noches... Elsa... Mi copo de nieve.

-Buenas noches... Anna... Mi sol... Descansa... En un momento te alcanzó.

Las campanas se escuchan a lo lejos, se celebra la unión de dos almas, una enfrente de la otra juran amarse más allá de la muerte.

Las campanas claman la unión, y gritan al cielo de felicidad. Un beso sella todo lo que no puede ser dicho con palabras.

-Buenos Días Mi Amor... Te Amo...

Claman al unisono, mientras claman las campanas.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
